No mercy
by KeanaB
Summary: Lâchement assassiné et abandonné dans la cabane hurlante, Severus Rogue ouvre péniblement les yeux dans un souffle erratique. Sa voix résonne dans son esprit et il n'a alors qu'une idée : celle de rejoindre cette femme qu'il doit supporter depuis son entrée dans les rangs du Seigneur sans pouvoir s'en séparer. - Drabbles
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE - NO MERCY**

 _Disclaimers : Tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR_

 _Beta : LycorisSnape_

* * *

Assassiné par Voldemort, Severus Rogue gisait à terre dans la Cabane Hurlante dont les volets bougeaient au gré du vent. Bien des années avaient passé, la poussière accumulée était balayée par des traces de pas et des passages de Nagini, le parquet défraichit recouvert de nombreuses éclaboussures de sang. Le trio d'or était reparti, laissant le corps inanimé du célèbre mangemort se vider de ses dernières parcelles de vie. Les branches craquaient sur les vieilles taules du toit, le temps s'était arrêté dans cette pièce de la cabane où la Mort avait fait un court passage. Oublié de tous, la cabane avait regagné son calme d'antan, certaine que personne ne viendrait de nouveau perturber sa solitude.

 _« Pardonnez nous, nous sommes sur le point de commettre des péchés »_

Le visage blême de Severus Rogue s'anima soudainement et à bout de souffle, ce dernier ouvrit les yeux, révulsés par la peur et l'horreur de ses derniers instants. Les traits de son visage encore crispé par la torture se détendirent et il eut l'envie de hurler, l'air brûlant ses poumons écorchés. Ses pieds glissèrent sur le sol, réveillant le martyre de ses genoux que Nagini avait disloqué, ses mains tâtonnèrent furieusement ses robes déchirées alors que son cœur peinait à battre. Severus Rogue perdait encore du sang mais se réveillait comme un cadavre ambulant.

 _« … Accorde ta grâce et absout nous de nos colères. Libère nous … »_

 _Sa_ voix raisonnait dans sa tête comme un cri de fureur et il eut à peine le temps de cligner des yeux qu'un nouveau souffle de vie s'empara de lui, le décollant du mur contre lequel on l'avait laissé pour mort. Il sentit chacune de ses plaies au thorax se refermer comme les portes du paradis devant l'enfer, revigoré par une puissante énergie, démesurée et inouïe. Il toussa furieusement, son visage se déformant par son calvaire, ne cachant pas sa douleur alors que le goût du sang coulait le long de sa gorge. Tremblant, il tenta de se relever, s'accrochant à ce qui s'apparentait à une table de chevet détruite. Mais un troisième souffle l'élança, le propulsant sur ses jambes alors que toutes les blessures superficielles se refermaient à vue d'œil. Son cœur frappait contre ses côtes avec une folie qu'il n'avait jamais connue jusque-là.

« … _rejette nos envies, excuse notre fierté … »_

Severus Rogue était debout. Tournant le dos au mur, il regardait par la fenêtre, dans l'espoir de voir Poudlard. La nuit avait englouti les formes du château dont il ne distinguait plus qu'une vague silhouette. Voldemort était en train de détruire l'école. Suivant les traces du reptile, il fit un pas vers l'entrée, dans la ferme intention de remplir son rôle : celui de toujours protéger le Survivant même si, cette fois, il devait réellement mourir. Cependant une petite voix l'en empêcha et il se retourna vers son ombre qui baignait dans son sang, encore vif. Il était mort aux yeux des tous. Voldemort, Minerva, Potter. Il avait remis les clés du combat aux mains de celui qui allait tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il avait rempli son rôle. Il avait la certitude que Dumbledore n'était pas mort en rien, il fallait faire confiance à Harry. Et plus rien ne le retenait ici.

 _« Cette nuit … encourage et approuve nos péchés »_

Mais comme pour lui rappeler son rôle, il fut de nouveau assaillit par un souffle qui le fit cambrer au maximum alors que _sa_ voix le hantait encore. Elle lui arracha un rugissement excédé qu'il ne put contrôler et il maintint le silence un instant, par peur d'avoir attiré l'attention. Non, il ne pouvait pas partir impunément sans _la_ calmer, c'était impossible.

Severus Rogue se redressa alors, revêtant le masque d'indifférence que chacun lui connaissait. Il ne reviendrait plus ici. Il avait là l'opportunité de vivre une vie normale et isolée de tous. Il fallait juste qu'il _la_ calme avant de partir. Et ce fut sans même un regard à Poudlard qu'il transplana dans un amas de poussière et de fumée noire, certain de sa destination.

* * *

 _Hehey ! Me revoici pour une nouvelle fanfiction sur Severus Rogue qui me trotait en tête depuis un petit moment ! Ne vous en faites pas, je n'oublie pas la fiction en parallèle avec Marlène et Sirius ! No mercy sera donc un drabble dont le texte ne dépassera pas 700 mots ! Je tâcherais de respecter le canon sur beaucoup de points._

 _N'hésitez pas à me faire faire de vos impressions pour ce prologue, quelques chapitres sont déjà écris et j'espère que la tournure des évènements vous plaira._

 _A très bientôt !_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 – No mercy**

 _Beta : LycorisSnape  
_

 _Disclaimer : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR_

* * *

 _Juillet 1978_

Agenouillé devant son maitre, Severus tendait son bras vers lui tandis que la douleur lancinante de l'acte lui marquait à la fois la peau et l'âme. Serrant son autre poing à terre, il gardait fièrement son allure de soldat vaillant devant celui qui l'avait accueilli pour lui donner la place qu'il méritait enfin. Alors que le sang perlait sur son bras, il entendit un froissement de tissu à côté de lui et se figea alors que Nagini sifflait en retour.

« Vous m'avez appelé. »

Severus n'eut pas besoin de lever les yeux, il savait que c'était _Elle_. Cette étrange femme qui s'apparentait plus à une créature aux yeux du maitre des potions et qui, contrairement à tous les fidèles du Seigneur des Ténèbres, n'arborait pas la marque. Il sentit la baguette de son maitre s'éloigner de son bras au même instant, comme pour lui accorder un instant de répit. Severus ne leva pas les yeux vers la jeune femme mais la vit du coin de l'œil s'agenouiller à ses côtés. Il fut surprit, novice qu'il était, il savait pourtant que de tels rituels se faisaient à huis clos et il se demanda pourquoi _elle_ était là. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres glissa devant eux et le força à relever le menton vers lui.

Severus soutint aussi longtemps qu'il put le regard de son maitre qui le sonda rapidement. Il testait sa confiance et il savait que Severus serait bientôt son bras droit. Mais lorsque ses yeux rouges dévièrent vers _elle_ , Severus eut la certitude qu'aucun d'eux n'en sortirait indemne. Soudain, le maitre s'empara brutalement du bras de la jeune femme, la rapprochant de Severus qui se figea devant sa silhouette encapuchonnée. Il ne l'avait jamais vue à visage découvert, il n'avait aucune idée de son apparence mais lorsque son bras toucha le sien tandis que le Seigneur découpait sa peau aussi blanche que la sienne, il croisa ses éclairs bleus qui le sidérèrent instantanément.

Son sang, qui perlait jusque-là, se lia soudainement à celui de la jeune femme tandis que le Seigneur murmurait un rituel qui lui glaçait le sang. Ses connaissances en magie noire ne cessaient de grandir depuis qu'il connaissait Lucius et lorsqu'il reconnut certains mots familiers, il observa la créature se débattre à ses côtés.

« Maitre … pourquoi ? »

Sa voix ne fut qu'un murmure coincé dans sa gorge tandis que Severus assistait à ce sacre des plus répugnants.

« Ta dernière mission a été un échec total. Je veux que tu t'en rappelles éternellement. »

Impuissant et totalement à la merci de son maître, Severus vit sa propre main agripper le bras de la jeune femme, forcée par le Seigneur qui continuait d'officier à ce cérémonial si obscur. La magie noire émanait de ses mains, enveloppant les deux protagonistes d'une fumée qu'ils inhalèrent tous deux dans un souffle silencieux. Alors que le rite les liait, le Seigneur dirigea sa baguette sur la jeune femme qui se crispa sur ses genoux, en même temps que Severus qui haletait plus clairement. Que se passait-il ? Ce dernier reposa son bras sur son genou, tentant de contrôler sa douleur alors que le Maitre riait allègrement sur son trône.

« Severus, je souhaite que tu continues les recherches de ton prédécesseur concernant Sharan. »

Le concerné hocha la tête tandis que la dénommée Sharan demeurait silencieuse à ses côtés. La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Lucius et d'autres fidèles qui se chargèrent de les séparer. Lucius glissa un bras sous le sien afin de le relever tandis que quatre autres hommes entourèrent la jeune femme sans oser la toucher. Même si le Seigneur venait de blâmer Sharan, elle demeurait dangereuse et incontrôlable. Les expériences dont elle faisait encore les frais l'avaient transformée en une véritable machine de guerre, malgré tout vite évincée par l'arrivée de Bellatrix dans les rangs.

Elle se releva dignement, ses mains glissant sur sa capuche pour la remettre en place. Et lorsque Severus leva les yeux vers la jeune femme en se tournant vers elle, il se rendit compte par un lien indéfinissable qu'il n'était plus seulement enchainé au Seigneur, mais dorénavant son destin était aussi lié à celui de la jeune femme.

* * *

 _Hehey ! Voici donc le premier chapitre corrigé par LycorisSnape, ma gentille et adorable beta depuis ma première fanfiction ! N'hésitez pas à aller sur son profil pour voir également ses fictions car c'est une perle en écriture (surtout si vous aimez Severus). Merci également à mes premiers lecteurs qui m'ont laissé une revieuw, Centrum Rauchan, Guest et Soyann !_

 _Comme vous le voyez, on fait un bond de vingt ans en arrière, au moment où Severus reçoit sa marque ... qu'en pensez-vous? N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire, je serais ravie de vous lire !_

 _A très bientôt !_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 – No mercy**

 _Aout 1978_

A seulement dix-huit ans, Severus Rogue arpentait les couloirs du manoir où se reposaient tous les fidèles du Seigneur entre leurs missions. La tête haute, ses robes virevoltantes contre ses jambes, il s'engageait vers les cachots où _elle_ avait été punie depuis son affront. On disait que personne n'osait entrer, glissant potions et nourritures par-dessous la porte tandis qu'elle donnait des coups contre le mur.

Severus était déjà excédé par la situation plus que délicate à gérer. Le Maitre lui avait confié une tâche très importante, celle d'améliorer les performances et de régénérer plus rapidement ses fidèles après les combats. Il devait aussi trouver le moyen qu' _elle_ soit totalement liée à lui, à chaque potion de guérison qu'elle rejetait et à chaque coup qu'elle se portait, il le ressentait également.

C'est donc avec une épaule luxée qu'il ouvrit sans préambule la porte de ses 'appartements' et qu'il la retrouva à terre dans une obscurité quasi complète, enchainée comme un vulgaire animal. Sharan était loin de ressembler à cette créature qu'il savait indomptable.

« Ne t'avise pas de me faire du mal, je te le rendrai au centuple. »

« _Imperio_ »

Le timbre de sa voix semblait tout aussi ravi que celui de Severus. Il n'avait pas envie de perdre son temps à bavarder avec elle aujourd'hui, elle le dérangeait déjà bien assez dans son travail. Ni une ni deux, il s'avança vers elle et à la lumière de la porte, il lui saisit le menton sans aucune délicatesse, le releva et lui administra cinq potions d'affilée.

Elle toussa avant de se détendre légèrement pendant qu'il levait l'imperium mais également ses chaines qui la maintenait les poings et pieds liés. Elle se releva assez rapidement et ils se toisèrent un instant dans la pénombre. Severus était sûr de lui, ses potions étaient d'une redoutable efficacité, surtout maintenant qu'il avait accès à la bibliothèque personnelle de l'ancien mangemort attitré aux potions.

« Tu m'as donné ton sang. »

Plus une constatation qu'une question, Severus laissa planer un silence alors que la jeune femme passait une main sur ses lèvres. Il discerna alors le contour de son visage fin qu'elle cacha rapidement sous sa capuche que personne n'avait tenté de lui retirer à son arrivée ici.

« Que m'as-tu donné d'autre ? »

Severus maintenu le silence. Il avait obéit aux ordres du Seigneur, fait en sorte que le rituel du sang soit fortifié pour que la jeune femme puisse développer encore plus vite ses étranges capacités magiques. Au fur et à mesure qu'il feuilletait la bibliothèque de l'ancien maitre des potions, Severus s'était rendu compte que la magie ancienne qu'avec perpétré le Seigneur était bien plus complexe qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

Sans même avoir à changer de sujet, Severus épargna sa salive lorsque l'ombre de Lucius arriva soudainement près de la porte. Aucun d'eux ne se tourna vers lui, continuant de se faire face avec un dédain prononcé.

« Nouvelle mission. Vous allez sur le terrain. »

Severus hocha sans quitter la jeune femme des yeux qui finit par en faire de même. Les pas de Lucius s'éloignèrent assez vite tandis que le jeune potionniste s'approchait de la jeune femme sans peur. Il avait confiance en ses potions et ils venaient de sceller durablement leur lien avec ces dernières.

« J'attends de toi que tu me protèges et en retour, je veillerais sur toi lorsque tu faibliras, ce qui arrivera un jour. »

Il fut le premier surpris par ces premières paroles envers elle. La seule promesse qu'il avait faite n'avait pas été tenue et Lily s'était éloignée de lui comme de la peste. Le silence s'installa entre eux, comme si chacun pesait le poids de cette nouvelle entente et contre toute attente, Sharan hocha la tête une seconde fois.

Elle devait savoir et sentir qu'elle était à présent dépendante de lui et même si cette constatation ne ravissait aucun des deux partis, ils n'avaient plus d'autres choix que de se protéger mutuellement en attendant que le maitre des potions puisse en comprendre les rouages. Severus tendit son bras marqué vers la jeune femme. Elle l'agrippa calmement tandis qu'une promesse silencieuse flottait entre eux les scellant durablement.

* * *

 _Heheyyy nouveau chapitre pour No Mercy ! Merci à Soyann, Delphi, AndouilleEtSushi, Lune patronus ainsi qu'à lhutre pour vos revieuws, merci mille fois de votre soutien encore une fois ! Et surtout merci à LycorisSnape qui fait un véritable travail d'artiste en corrigeant tous les chapitres que je lui envoie. N'hésitez pas à me dire de ce que vous en pensez, je suis toujours ravie d'avoir des retours ! Est-ce qu'ils vont se protéger ou est-ce que Sharan va le laisser périr quand même pour se libérer ? Vous avez une idée de ce qui les lie?_

 _A très bientôt!_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 – No mercy**

 _Disclaimers : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR_

* * *

 _Novembre 1978_

Severus Rogue était dans les premiers rangs, écoutant le Seigneur avec une certaine réserve et pourtant, tous savaient qu'il était le pilier de l'attaque. Le maitre des potions était celui qui sauvait la peau des fidèles à chaque fois que c'était nécessaire, mais pour cette première mission, il allait être au cœur de l'action car Sharan se tenait debout, à ses côtés.

De nombreuses semaines s'étaient écoulées et Severus n'avait cessé d'améliorer les potions que la jeune femme prenait avec un peu plus d'entrain. Il savait qu'il était en train de la rendre dépendante mais ses recherches avançaient avec une telle vitesse que le Seigneur regardait de près cet étrange lien qui se tissait entre eux. A chaque sortilège qu'on lançait à Sharan, elle se débattait avec une force étrangement décuplée, force qu'elle tirait bien évidement de Severus qui se terrait dans son laboratoire, sans avoir le courage de la regarder en face.

La présence de la jeune femme le rendait à chaque fois nauséeux, lui rappelant tous les sévices que le Seigneur lui faisait subir pour la tester. Sa proximité lui était presque insupportable et pourtant, maintenant qu'ils se tenaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, il se sentait rassuré. Sa première mission sur le terrain ne serait pas un échec, elle était là. Pendant un instant, le Seigneur concentra son attention sur Bellatrix qui releva dignement le menton en jaugeant Sharan du regard. Severus l'observa également et fut surprit de constater que la jeune femme semblait s'amuser de la situation en souriant narquoisement, sous sa capuche. Et pendant un instant qui lui sembla durer une éternité, Sharan riva ses yeux bleus à ses yeux noirs et Severus s'efforça de cacher son trouble. Il sentit au plus profond de son être que la jeune femme ferait tout ce qui serait en son pouvoir pour se battre avec lui. Il l'entendait dans sa propre tête et il en fut consterné.

 _Ce soir, Seigneur, nous allons tuer pour sauver nos âmes._

La nuit était tombée depuis des heures et ils avançaient méthodiquement dans les rues de Salem, à la recherche de l'entrée de l'Institut. Leur contact avait indiqué la marche à suivre mais Severus sentit que la mission était compromise au moment où il remarqua une dizaine de chauve-souris les épiant à la lumière d'un réverbère. Et avant même qu'il n'ait pu avertir le Seigneur, Sharan le repoussa sur le côté tandis qu'un sortilège s'écrasait contre le pan de mur derrière lequel il se trouvait.

Les hostilités commencèrent sous les yeux de Severus qui glissa à terre, le dos meurtri par la force de Sharan. Les mangemorts autour de lui lançaient des sortilèges à l'aveuglette et se contraient mutuellement sans pouvoir viser correctement. Ils hurlaient, tombaient tandis que Voldemort avait déjà quitté le front, laissant ses fidèles se débrouiller seuls. Severus grogna et leva sa baguette vers le lampadaire au-dessus de lui, l'enflammant pour y voir plus clair. Mais le spectacle le figea sur place.

Sharan se tenait au milieu d'étranges créatures qu'il ne put identifier tout de suite. Le dos légèrement vouté laissant voir une large entaille qui déchirait ses robes, la jeune femme respirait difficilement, tout comme lui. Il n'y avait plus personne autour d'eux, certains mangemorts étaient à terre fidèles mais certains avaient suivi également le Seigneur dans l'abri de l'école. Incapable de parler, Severus se releva sur ses jambes tremblantes, attirant l'attention de la jeune femme qui se retourna vers lui. Son visage était encore couvert par sa capuche mais à la lumière des flammes qui provenaient du lampadaire, il sembla distinguer de nouveau les traits de son visage, encadré par des cheveux d'un gris presque blanc.

Il la vit s'avancer vers lui, amenant dans son sillage l'odeur du sang frais d'une créature qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Les rumeurs disaient vrai, Sharan était effrayante et dangereuse lors d'un combat. Devait-il s'estimer heureux pour autant ?

« Es-tu blessé ? »

Severus s'empêcha de frissonner alors que son regard tombait sur sa main qui tenait un cœur étrangement noir. Alors qu'il aurait très bien pu lui retourner la question, il préféra la dévier.

« Nous aurions pu les contrôler » grinça-t-il

« Non, ils sont ingérables. Nous n'avons pas besoin de tels alliés, les détraqueurs sont suffisants dans cette catégorie. »

« Il y a d'autres moyens de les soumettre. »

Sharan sembla se crisper légèrement et comme pour changer de sujet, elle lui agrippa le bras et lui mit le cœur dans la main, s'attirant la curiosité du maitre des potions.

« Tu en cherchais pour une de tes potions de régénération, il me semble. »

« Comment le sais-tu ? »

« Ce n'est pas parce que je hurle que je n'entends pas ce que tu murmures. »

Severus accusa le coup alors qu'elle venait de souligner qu'il manquait à sa promesse initiale. Il n'avait pensé qu'au moyen de la soigner à distance mais jamais à éviter une telle torture dans les cachots. Elle fit quelques pas en arrière et la douleur au dos le lança une nouvelle fois.

« Laisse-moi voir cela »

« Non, nous pourrons voir ça en rentrant. On nous attend là-bas. »

« J'ai besoin d'être en forme pour le reste de la mission. » claqua-t-il

Sharan demeura un instant silencieuse avant de lui tourner le dos, lui montrant sa plaie béante. Une créature aurait pu atteindre sa colonne et les rendre immobile tous les deux si elle avait pris plus de risques. Et c'est en la soignant que Severus s'avoua à lui-même qu'elle n'était pas la seule à être dépendante mais qu'il l'était devenu aussi, depuis le premier jour. Son propre dos n'était plus douloureux et lorsqu'il la vit se cambrer au fur et à mesure que sa peau se refermait, il constata qu'il respirait mieux lui aussi.

Dans son extrême bonté, le Seigneur les avait maudits. Et plus le temps avançait, plus Severus se sentait pris au piège.

* * *

 _Hehey ! Voici donc un nouveau chapitre de No Mercy ! Merci à toutes les personnes qui me lisent et qui me laissent une petite revieuw, merci à AndouilleEtSushi, Soyann, Debralove et lune patronus ! Un grand merci également à ma Beta, LycorisSnape, qui prend le temps de me corriger ! Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre? Que pensez-vous de Sharan aussi, à travers les yeux de Severus? =)_

 _A très bientôt !_


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 – No mercy**

 _Disclaimers : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR_

 _Beta : LycorisSnape_

* * *

 _Janvier 1979_

« Ne fais pas ça » cingla-t-il brutalement

Installé sur son canapé, Severus posa ses feuilles sur sa table basse et soupira un instant, s'empêchant de lever les yeux au ciel. Depuis quelques jours, la jeune femme partageait la même chambre que lui, sous le regard courroucé de certains mangemorts. Il n'avait eu qu'à se justifier devant le Seigneur, lui demandant seulement que la jeune femme soit transférée dans sa chambre afin de pouvoir garder œil sur elle durant ses expériences. Mais depuis quelques jours, leur lien s'était tellement approfondit qu'il finissait par ne plus remarquer sa présence dans son esprit.

« Tu n'es pas très loquace, j'ai le droit d'en savoir plus sur toi » murmura-t-elle alors qu'il se redressait sur le canapé

Car si Sharan occupait sa chambre, ils dormaient séparément et ne s'adressaient que très rarement la parole, malgré la curiosité mutuelle qui les habitait. Maintenant le silence, Severus se demanda s'il pouvait empêcher un tant soit peu ses pouvoirs de s'étendre sur lui, à commencer par la légilimancie dont elle faisait preuve sans aucune retenue.

« Qui est Lily ? »

Un verre posé sur la table de chevet se brisa instantanément, faisant sursauter Sharan qui observa Severus blêmir à vue d'œil. Il ne pensait pas se trahir ainsi, pas devant une telle créature. Mais en entendant son prénom, il ne put qu'avoir un seul visage devant ses yeux, le sien. Ses beaux cheveux roux encadrant un sourire qui, à lui seul, pouvait raviver un cœur meurtri. Elle lui manquait malgré le chemin qu'il avait choisi.

« Ne t'occupe pas de ça. » lâcha-t-il sèchement en tentant de reprendre contenance.

« J'ai le droit de savoir » répondit-elle en secouant sa couverture pleine de débris de verre

« Puis-je savoir de quel droit tu parles ? »

Sharan était un peu trop curieuse à son gout, il ne pensait pas qu'une femme qui lui était totalement inconnue jusque-là se permettrait de lui poser des questions aussi personnelles sur un ton aussi naturel. Il la vit alors descendre du lit. Elle avait gardé les robes noires qui enveloppaient constamment son corps. Seulement, il savait à présent qu'elles étaient là pour cacher brûlures et cicatrices.

« Quand tu penses à elle, son prénom résonne dans toute ma tête. Et j'ai beau tenter de penser à autre chose, tu me l'imposes. Alors j'ai droit à des explications. »

Comment avaient-ils fini par avoir des conversations aussi polies et aussi indiscrètes que celle-ci ? Severus détourna les yeux, fusillant le mur du regard. Pourtant, il savait qu'elle était de confiance car il lui avait greffé sa propre conscience dans ses potions. Il avait écrasé certains souvenirs, il en avait aperçu certains avant d'accepter la seule condition pour laquelle le Seigneur avait accepté qu'elle monte dans ses quartiers : continuer ses recherches et la rendre docile et combattante.

Sharan fit alors le tour du lit, se posant sur le fauteuil d'en face tandis que la chaleur d'un feu en bocal les réchauffait un peu. Severus l'observa un moment avant de se rendre compte qu'elle n'oserait jamais le trahir même si elle devait être en danger mortel. Ses secrets seraient encore mieux gardés qu'une langue de plomb, Sharan était littéralement à lui, grâce aux potions.

« Quelqu'un que j'ai perdu »

« Est-ce pour elle que tu es là ? »

Severus fut décontenancé un instant par sa rapidité et claqua de la langue pour la faire taire. Comment pouvaient-ils cohabiter si la jeune femme se permettait autant de questions ? Seulement, il se rendit compte qu'elle le faisait réfléchir malgré lui. Cela faisait seulement quelques jours qu'il avait appris que Lily avait accepté la demande de Potter et que le mariage avait lieu aujourd'hui. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être attristé par un tel évènement, Lily et lui n'étaient plus aussi proche que dans leur enfance. Et pire, il redoutait parfois de devoir se battre contre elle lorsqu'ils étaient en mission.

Il la vit froncer des sourcils devant son silence éloquent. Elle devait forcément deviner certaines choses sans avoir à attendre une réelle réponse de sa part. Malgré sa présence qui lui était toujours aussi indésirable, il appréciait ses courtes conversations, comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis des années. Mais il n'avait pas envie de parler de Lily.

« Pourquoi es-tu rentré dans ses rangs ? » demanda-t-il en changeant du sujet

Il se pencha sur ses genoux, joignant ses mains en observant la jeune femme. Sa capuche glissa légèrement, dévoilant alors de longs cheveux gris cascadant jusqu'à son coude. Contre toute attente, la jeune femme releva sa manche et lui montra son bras. L'absence de toute marque lui fit hausser instinctivement les sourcils. Il n'avait jusque-là jamais pensé qu'elle aurait pu s'endoctriner sans que le Seigneur laisse son empreinte sur sa peau. Mais dans ce cas-là, comment avait-elle eu sa place ici ? Pourquoi était-elle rentrée, si ce n'était pas pour faire partie de cette loyale et grande famille ? Ce fut à cet instant qu'il commença à se questionner sur la nature de la jeune femme.

« Qui étais-tu avant de _le_ rencontrer ? » demanda Severus en retour

Elle se redressa, croisant alors ses jambes en marquant une distance plus convenables. Si Sharan savait franchir les limites de la discrétion, il était certain que Severus savait en faire autant. Il eut alors le loisir d'observer ce qu'elle voulait bien lui montrer de son visage, ne discernant que vaguement ses lèvres.

« La bonne question, Rogue, c'est 'qui aurais-tu aimé être pour être ici et maintenant' » lança-t-elle

Severus se figea alors que la réponse était plus qu'évidente. Et elle le savait également. Il ne se sentait pas obligé de lui faire confiance, il le fallait. Il crut la voir sourire négligemment avant de se lever et de feuilletés les parchemins qu'il manipulait jusque-là. Il ignorait jusque-là que Sharan serait celle qui provoquerait d'impensables dilemmes.

* * *

 _Hehey ! Et voilà un nouveau chapitre un peu plus long que les autres mais toujours dans les normes d'un Drabble =) Merci énormément à LycorisSnape qui me corrige encore une fois avec beaucoup de patience ! Merci également à vous qui me lisez et qui me laissez une petite revieuw, c'est toujours un plaisir de voir des retours et de vous répondre également ! Merci à Debralove et Soyann, votre soutien est important !_  
 _Qu'avez-vous penser de ce petit échange? Il faut dire qu'ils ne savent rien l'un de l'autre, il faut bien commencer par les pensées de Rogue, toutes tournées vers Lily à l'époque ... A très bientôt !_


	6. Chapter 5

_Disclaimers : Tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR_

 _Beta : LycorisSnape_

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 – No mercy**

 _Avril 1979_

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ainsi que ses fidèles gagnaient du terrain, abattant leurs ennemis et recrutant encore plus de sorciers dans leurs rangs. Des dizaines de missions s'étaient soldées depuis par de brillantes victoires mais Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner dans ses robes, à chaque fois qu'il entendait _sa_ voix résonner dans les airs comme un cri de guerre.

A chaque fois qu'un auror passait entre les mains de la jeune femme, ils en sortaient gravement affaiblis, donnant à Severus un regain d'énergie considérable alors qu'il occupait à présent une place particulière dans les combats. Il n'était plus seulement cantonné à son rôle de brillant potionniste, on le savait redoutable en duel grâce aux sortilèges informulés. Et il ne devait sa force qu'à Sharan qui le soutenait grâce à leur lien. Elle retrouvait sa fierté auprès de tous les mangemorts qui craignaient encore plus sa fureur durant les combats. Les aurors reculaient tandis qu'elle avançait avec Fenrir pour faire fuir les plus faibles.

Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être intrigué par l'absence de passé de la jeune femme. Au fur et à mesure que ses expériences avançaient, il se rendait compte qu'une large partie de sa mémoire avait été effacée, malgré les quelques bribes encore présentes dont il ne s'expliquait pas la présence. Le Seigneur voulait faire d'elle un soldat prototypes pour écraser ses opposants et les rallier à sa cause.

Un jour, alors qu'ils aiguisaient leurs armes dans la chambre de Severus, il ne put contenir sa curiosité, la cachant derrière sa volonté de comprendre où les précédentes expériences avaient échoué.

« Sais-tu comment tu as appris ces paroles bibliques ? »

Il entendit Sharan déposer son couteau sur le buffet et se tourna vers elle, quelque peu étonné par son silence. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il aurait voulu qu'elle cesse de cacher ses yeux sous cette capuche afin de pouvoir lire dans son regard.

« J'ai probablement dû suivre cet enseignement, étant plus jeune. » murmura-t-elle pensivement

Mais lorsqu'elle se retourna, à la lumière de la seule torche allumée dans la chambre, Severus vit immédiatement ses iris bleus et il s'y accrocha un instant pour plonger dans son esprit. Sharan sembla écarquiller les yeux devant cette soudaine intrusion mais ne le repoussa pas, poussant Severus à aller plus loin. Instinctivement, il se rapprocha d'elle alors qu'elle ne lui faisait voir que l'absence de souvenirs, le plongeant dans le noir complet.

« Fais-moi voir un vieux souvenir »

Severus semblait avoir de plus en plus de mal à avancer, comme si Sharan s'efforçait de redresser ses barrières mentales mais il les traversait d'un pas conquérant et soudain, il la vit. La jeune femme ne devait avoir qu'à peine quinze ans, hurlant à l'agonie alors que Voldemort la giflait avec une force qui la fit s'écraser contre le mur. Ce qui semblait être le même cachot d'où il l'avait sortie, était jonché de potions et de débris de verre en tout genre et il voyait la jeune femme reculer encore plus contre le mur, la peau de ses jambes s'ouvrant à chaque morceau de verres. Le silence était pesant, comme si le souvenir avait commencé à se ternir et à s'effacer.

« Encore »

L'ordre fut impératif, tant et si bien qu'il se retrouva bien vite devant un paysage bulgare qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Sharan ne devait avoir qu'une quinzaine d'année, se débattant dans les bras de mangemorts, comme tant d'autres jeunes gens et soulevée par-dessus les cadavres pour servir de force le Seigneur. Severus fut saisit un instant par la jeunesse perdue de la jeune fille, ne trouvant plus aucun trait en commun avec celle qu'elle était devenue.

Severus sorti du souvenir de son propre chef avant de remarquer qu'il était si proche de la jeune femme qu'elle lui avait tenu le bras, plantant ses ongles dans sa peau. Elle avait tenté de s'accrocher à un souvenir résiduel qu'on l'avait forcée à oublier jusque-là. Sharan était le produit d'une expérience diabolique bien avant qu'il n'arrive ici et il l'avait à présent en main pour la mener à bien. Seulement, il venait de réaliser combien elle était humaine.

* * *

 _Hehey ! Voici un nouveau chapitre de No Mercy avec encore pleins de faits, rien que pour vous obscurcir l'esprit =) Merci énormément à toutes celles et ceux qui me laissent une revieuw et qui mettent cette fiction à suivre, vraiment ! Merci à NorahJamie, à Rauchan, à Soyann, à Lady Volderine, à Ehlilou ainsi que Jazzy2Girl ! Je n'ai jamais eu autant de revieuw d'un coup et très sincèrement, merci beaucoup ! Je sais que vous avez un tas de questions sur Sharan, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura également plu. J'ai hâte de vous lire, à très bientôt !_


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 – No mercy**

Beta : LycorisSnape

Disclaimers : Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JKR.

* * *

 _Aout 1979_

Ce fut lors d'un combat contre les aurors que Severus remarqua à quel point il s'affaiblissait lorsque Sharan n'était pas à ses côtés. Il ressentait chacun des sortilèges de découpe lui lacérer la peau, lui ébouillanter les jambes et plus d'une fois, il se demanda pourquoi le Seigneur les avait séparés pour une telle mission.

Sa concentration se brisa brusquement lorsqu'il remarqua les reflets roux de Lily à travers le paysage nordique, valsant aux cotés de Potter pour combattre leurs opposants tel un digne couple. Ils se battaient contre lui, Lily se battait contre lui telle une lionne enragée. Cette constatation l'ébranla, il n'avait jamais songé à devoir lui infliger des sortilèges et ne put se résoudre à le faire. Il recula et James profita de son inattention pour lui infliger un sortilège. Le genou à terre, il remarqua que Lucius boitait en reculant également et que la plupart des autres mangemorts était en mauvaise posture. Le Seigneur n'était pas là, Lucius était celui qui menait les troupes, le seul à pouvoir commander l'attaque ou ordonner de battre en retraite.

Severus érigea un bouclier, protégeant ainsi son acolyte au bord de la catastrophe. Il fallait qu'ils partent tous et un seul regard lui suffit pour le comprendre. Lucius transplana dans un nuage de fumée noire et beaucoup d'entre eux l'imitèrent en s'attirant une pluie de sortilèges. Lançant un sortilège contre ce Potter afin de pouvoir baisser son bouclier et transplaner, il fut arrêté par un souffle d'énergie qui l'alerta immédiatement.

 _Elle_ était là.

Alors qu'un vent magique soulevait tout sur son passage, il tourna la tête pour l'apercevoir en train de courir vers lui et il se releva, envoyant valser James au loin.

« NON » hurla-t-il en se trahissant

Il crut entendre Lily murmurer son prénom mais ne prit la peine de se retourner et courut dans la direction opposée, fonçant vers Sharan dont il entendait déjà la voix. Ses jambes accélèrent la cadence et au moment où il arriva à son hauteur, il l'agrippa brutalement par les épaules et transplana, quittant la plaine pour se retrouver dans le jardin de la propriété des Malfoy.

Loin du combat, le silence assourdissant lui sonnant jusqu'aux tympans, il réalisa alors que la jeune femme l'avait rejoint, quittant sa propre mission pour lui. Le Seigneur allait les punir, c'était certain. Il la sentit alors se débattre contre lui, le repousser violement alors que des mèches de cheveux s'échappaient de sa capuche, trahissant sa sourde colère.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? J'aurais pu … » ragea-t-elle

« Ne t'approche pas d'elle ! »

Il murmurait furieusement, conscient qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans cette partie du jardin. Il lança un sortilège de sourdine autour d'eux. La jeune femme semblait incontrôlable, il voyait ses mains trembler, comme si elle venait d'être privée d'un acte qui lui était vital. Il savait qu'elle devenait accro à ces meurtres mais il devait l'empêcher d'atteindre Lily, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

« Tu as failli te faire prendre ! Tu aurais pu nous tuer ! »

Il accusa le coup face aux paroles de la jeune femme. La présence de Lily l'avait distrait, il le savait.

« Ne refais plus ça, je ne serai pas toujours là pour te sauver la peau » cracha-t-elle

« Je ne t'ai rien demandé ! »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de demander, je serai toujours là ! » hurla-t-elle

Sa voix tonna dans les airs, calmant instantanément Severus qui se rendait compte à quel point il avait risqué leurs peaux. Il n'était pas le seul blessé, elle l'était également. Ils réfléchissaient tous deux pour l'autre maintenant. Sharan semblait être plus calme également et ils se toisèrent un instant avant que Severus ne plonge une nouvelle fois dans ses souvenirs. Un seul lui arriva en pleine face, le son amplifié comme jamais.

Ils se tenaient tous deux face à l'autre, arborant les mêmes blessures et la même expression incertaine, un mélange de surprise et de fierté à l'écoute de _son_ vrai prénom. Sharan lui agrippa le bras et il sentit sa soudaine chaleur.

« Céleste » murmura-t-il

* * *

 _Heheyyyy mes chers lecteurs ! Bientôt un mois que je n'avais pas publié de chapitres, je sais, c'est impardonnable, surtout quand je parle de Severus ! Je remercie déjà LycorisSnape qui me corrige depuis déjà plus de 6 mois et qui fait preuve d'une patience sans limite envers mes fautes d'orthographes =) Merci également à toutes celles et ceux qui me laissent des revieuws et qui mettent cette histoire dans leur favoris, j'apprécie sincèrement vos attentions ! Merci à Lady Volderine, Jazzy02Girl, Soyann, Ehlilou et Rauchan, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plait tout autant, même si Severus se permet quelques familiarités_

 _A tout bientôt !_


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 – No Mercy**

 _Disclaimers : Tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR_

 _Beta : LycorisSnape_

* * *

 _Janvier 1980_

C'est en parcourant le dernier couloir le séparant de sa chambre que Severus Rogue s'autorisa à ralentir son allure, loin des regards curieux des habitants du manoir. Il s'approcha du mur, posant sa main dessus et resserrant sa robe contre ses côtes endolories par le Seigneur, mécontent de leur dernière mission. Il était rare qu'il fasse subir de tels châtiments à son fidèle bras droit mais lorsque rien n'allait comme il le souhaitait, il fallait un exemple et après Travers, ce fut au tour de Severus.

Il respira alors profondément, relevant le menton et s'assurant toujours que personne ne le regardait. Reprenant sa légendaire contenance, Severus avança plus lentement vers sa porte, comprenant presque douloureusement que son labeur n'était pas terminé. Car s'il avait encore mal aux côtes, Sharan avait certainement dû amoindrir le choc en prenant la majorité du sortilège pour elle.

Severus était loin de connaître l'étendue de leur lien mais au fur et à mesure du temps, il ne lui semblait plus comme des chaines mais comme un atout. Sharan le régénérait durant quelques minutes en endossant ses blessures et était d'une efficacité redoutable en devenant une meurtrière assoiffée de sang pour les guérir tous les deux. Seulement, dans ces moment-là, elle perdait l'humanité qu'il avait trouvée dans les méandres de son esprit, le faisant douter. Il doutait de ses expériences et de leur bien fondé, malgré toute la loyauté dont il faisait preuve pour son Seigneur. Comment pouvait-il la forcer à se transformer en quelqu'un qu'elle ne souhaitait même pas devenir ?

Ouvrant la porte avec une certaine appréhension, il alluma une torche avant de se raidir, remarquant le corps de la jeune femme à même le sol. Il referma la porte brutalement et se précipita vers elle, attrapant au passage une fiole posée sur le bureau. Il tourna son visage vers lui, entrouvrant ses lèvres pour lui faire boire le contenu de la fiole tandis que la capuche qui maintenait son identité glissa doucement, dévoilant un visage des plus intriguant. Sa peau était aussi blanche que ses mains qu'il avait aperçues lorsqu'elle les nettoyait du sang de leurs ennemis, ses lèvres fines étaient rosées tandis que les traits de son visage quasi émacié lui conféraient un air sérieux, cachant son histoire et sa jeunesse. Avec effroi, il se rendit compte qu'ils devaient pratiquement avoir le même âge.

« Celeste » grogna-t-il

Sa voix, enrouée par les effets de l'endoloris, réveilla instantanément la jeune femme qui se redressa en plongeant ses lagons bleus dans ses abysses et s'éloigna en ramenant sa capuche devant ses yeux. Ils se levèrent en même temps mais s'éloignèrent rapidement.

« Il faut qu'on sorte » dit-elle en essuyant ses lèvres d'un revers de main

Severus plissa ses lèvres en signe de négation.

« Cette potion devrait suffire pour ce soir. Inutile d'attirer l'attention sur nous »

Pourquoi tenait-il à ce qu'elle cesse de tuer pour se soigner ? Il avait commencé à élaborer d'autres potions pour qu'elle puisse se passer de ces rituels. Pendant un instant, ils se toisèrent à nouveau, Sharan était aussi nerveuse que Severus mais ils avaient tous deux besoin de repos.

« Parle pour toi, je n'ai rien fait »

« Justement. »

Le ton de sa voix exprimait clairement un reproche que Sharan sembla accuser en silence. Si sa mission de la veille avait été un échec, le Seigneur avait préféré punir Severus pour son manque d'assiduité plutôt que Sharan. Si elle était intervenue, ils n'auraient pas perdu un fidèle lors du combat.

Severus s'allongea sur le bord du lit, constatant que la potion de Sharan agissait avec succès. La tête lui tournait, les effets étaient presque foudroyants, tant que la jeune femme glissa également sur le lit, certainement elle aussi prise de vertige. Severus ne pensa plus à bouger vers son habituel canapé, totalement à la merci. Sharan l'imitait, ne cachant plus un visage que Severus avait vu pour la première fois quelques minutes plus tôt. Le regard fixé vers le plafond, ils finirent par fermer les yeux, exténués, ne remarquant pas leur soudaine proximité.

* * *

 _Hehey mes petits loulous ! Je sais que je reviens toujours après une longue absence mais à force de vouloir être à jour sur toutes mes autres lectures, je finis par ne plus pouvoir être à jour sur mes propres mise à jour. Je sais, c'est terrible et je m'en veux de ne pas pouvoir lire la suite de toutes ses histoires passionnantes que certains de mes lecteurs écrivent également à leur tour mais un jour, je le ferais !_

 _Quoi qu'il en soit, voici là un nouveau chapitre de No Mercy avec une Sharan et un Severus qui se rapprochent mais est-ce une bonne chose dans le fond? N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, je suis toujours ravie de vous lire. Je tiens à remercier toutes celles et ceux qui me laissent une revieuw, Lady Volderine, Soyann, Ehlilou, AndouilleEtSushi, mille merci pour vos réactions les filles !_

 _A tout bientôt !_


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 – No mercy**

 _Disclaimers : Tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR_

 _Beta : La magnifique LycorisSnape_

* * *

 _Aout 1980_

« Deux morgols s'il vous plait »

Sharan commanda le plus tranquillement du monde au bar, elle posa quelques mornilles sur le comptoir tout en lui adressant un sourire radieux. Severus resta un moment interdit avant de consentir à lui montrer également ses dents alors que leurs boissons arrivaient dans ses mains.

L'imposture était parfaite, grâce à son polynectar, ils avaient pu entrer incognito à la Tête de Sanglier afin de satisfaire la requête du Seigneur. Ils devaient surveiller les actes de Dumbledore, quelques informations récentes ayant été jugées intéressantes par le Lord. En effet, le Directeur faisait passer des auditions concernant le poste de défense mais également pour celui de la divination. Malgré son désintérêt face à une telle démarche, Severus avait été chargé de la mission avec Sharan et ils étaient à présent tranquillement installés, très près de Dumbledore.

Alors que Sharan levait son verre à son encontre, Severus grogna devant le soudain entrain de la jeune femme à paraitre aussi à l'aise en société. Mais lorsqu'il vit ses yeux, il réalisa qu'elle n'avait certainement pas dû avoir la vie rêvée en étant kidnappée par le Seigneur. Contrairement à lui, elle n'avait pas choisi cette voie, on l'avait contrainte d'y goûter puis d'y rester. Rêvait-elle d'une autre vie ?

« Pourquoi pensez-vous être apte à … »

La voix de Dumbledore siffla à ses oreilles comme lors des nombreux cours et discours qu'il lui avait dispensés quelques années plus tôt. Il sentit son ventre se tordre un moment et préféra boire pour cacher sa soudaine anxiété. Dumbledore rencontrait une femme tout droit sortie d'un grenier, le bar était rempli de monde et il n'avait pas la possibilité de se retourner, seule Sharan pouvait le faire.

« _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... »_

Les sangs de Sharan et Severus se glacèrent simultanément tandis qu'ils s'empêchèrent d'écarquiller les yeux. La jeune femme plongea le nez en premier dans son verre tandis que Severus tendait imperceptiblement l'oreille. Etaient-ils témoin d'une prophétie, telle qu'on l'entendait dans les légendes ? Sharan lui souriait encore, cachant ses émotions derrière des lèvres qui avaient l'apparence de celle d'une moldue. Son ventre se tordait encore plus, il toussota légèrement alors que la voix venue d'outre-tombe du professeur parla encore une fois.

 _« … Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois … »_

Sharan toussa à son tour en s'attirant le regard du barman sur eux et Severus fronça les sourcils en se penchant vers la jeune femme. Celle-ci ne cachait plus ses émotions et laissait clairement voir que quelque chose n'allait pas. Instinctivement, il la vit passer ses doigts sur ses cheveux à la recherche d'une capuche qui n'était pas là.

 _« … Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres … »_

Horrifié, Severus ne put entendre la suite, Sharan toussant soudainement du sang sur le comptoir. Il se leva rapidement, empoignant le bras de la jeune femme pour sortir précipitamment du bar. Leur présence était compromise, la jeune femme réagissait mal. Probablement une intolérance à l'un des ingrédients du polynectar.

Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient, cherchant un abri dans la nuit, Sharan tourna à l'angle d'une maison, entraînant à sa suite Severus en s'effondrant contre le mur. Sa quinte de toux reprit, lui arrachant une respiration qu'il sentait difficile. Si difficile qu'il en ressentait les mêmes effets. Il sortit très vite un contre poison, se rendant compte que son corps ne supporterait pas beaucoup plus de potions, car il lui en donnait déjà quotidiennement sous les ordres du Seigneur.

Sharan reprenait sa forme originelle au moment où les cheveux de Severus lui retombaient devant les yeux. Aucune lumière pour les guider, on entendait seulement le craquement du bois autour d'eux et leurs respirations qui reprenaient un rythme normal.

« Retournes-y » murmura-t-elle

« Ça ne sert à rien, ils doivent déjà être parti »

Sharan laissa le silence s'installer. Ils venaient de comprendre tous les deux que la prophétie qu'ils venaient d'entendre n'était pas anodine. Elle était même cruciale et ils en étaient conscients. L'esprit de Severus fut un instant tourmenté, sans comprendre si c'était réellement le sien ou un écho de celui de Sharan.

« Rentrons. Nous sommes attendus »

Ils se levèrent d'un seul mouvement, se faisant face pendant quelques secondes. Il savait que le Seigneur ne lui pardonnerait pas son erreur de dosage.

* * *

 _Hehey !_

 _Il m'a fallu du temps pour comprendre que j'avais perdu un chapitre avec toutes les corrections que j'envoie à ma beta, qui fait encore plus preuve de patience en ce moment ! Du coup, pour ne pas vous faire attendre un an quand même, voici la suite de No Mercy ! Je m'excuse de n'avoir eu le temps de poster avant, beaucoup de chapitres sont déjà écrits, ne vous en faites pas ! Et je remercie sincèrement AndouilleEtSushi, Guest ainsi Lady Volderine et Soyann pour leur revieuw, j'espère ne pas avoir oublié de vous répondre quand vous m'avez écris sinon tapez moi !_

 _Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre? On en vient enfin à cette prophétie que Rogue a entendu, l'histoire avance tout doucement et j'espère que ma vision des événements avec Sharan vous plait toujours. N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, je serais ravie de vous lire, critique, bisous ou cookies =)_


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 – No mercy**

 _Disclaimers : Tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR_

 _Beta : La sulfureuse LycorisSnape ! N'hésitez pas à aller lire ses propres fanfictions également, quasiment toute écrites autour de votre Snape préféré =)_

* * *

 _Novembre 1980_

Assaillit de doutes, Severus faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre tandis que Sharan lisait la Gazette du Sorcier, qui relatait les récents événements. Les mangemorts gagnaient du terrain, le Seigneur asservissait une grande partie du ministère et rien ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter dans sa somptueuse ascension.

« Arrête de penser à elle» dit Sharan derrière le journal

Severus se tourna vers elle, grinçant des dents devant sa familiarité déconcertante. Ils avaient pris certaines habitudes et donnaient l'impression de se connaitre. Cette constatation l'effraya un peu. Elle savait, c'était certain. Elle gardait le silence face au Seigneur mais elle savait que Severus commençait à douter. Le Seigneur avait le choix entre tuer le fils Potter et le fils Longdubat, ce qui le rendait extrêmement nerveux une fois la porte fermée.

« Arrête, _Il_ va finir par se douter que tu veux l'influencer » reprit-elle plus sèchement

Severus s'approcher de la jeune femme, lui arrachant le journal où s'étalait la Marque en première page.

« Alors trouve-moi une solution pour qu' _Il_ se détourne d'eux. »

Sa demande était claire, il savait que peu importait ce qu'elle pensait intimement, elle ne le trahirait pas. La jeune femme redressa la tête vers lui tout en se levant et ils se jaugèrent rapidement. Il crut voir l'éclat de ses yeux bleus un instant et respira difficilement. Il était plus que délicat d'aborder un tel sujet maintenant, la chambre avait beau être sécurisée, il ne pouvait pas décemment en parler avec elle. Il n'arrivait pas à lui faire confiance malgré tout et seule la force de leur lien les unissait dans leur malheur.

« Dis-leur de fuir. » tenta-t-elle

« Ce sont des Gryffondors, ce n'est pas dans leurs valeurs. »

Elle maintint un instant le silence, comme si elle n'avait pas compris sa phrase, ce qui était probablement le cas puisqu'elle n'était jamais allée à Poudlard. Elle expira un instant tandis que l'esprit de Severus bouillonnait de nouveau. Il fallait trouver un moyen pour que Voldemort ne s'approche pas d'eux car Lily serait se mettrait forcément en travers de son chemin et il ne supporterait pas de la savoir blessée ou même pire.

« Ça ne va pas être facile … Les parents de Neville sont des sang-purs tandis que ta Lily est une sang de Bou... »

Sharan n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase que la main de Severus claquait sur sa joue. La gifle arracha un léger cri à la jeune femme qui se retint de flancher sous la surprise. Severus sentit sa propre joue rougir, oubliant alors momentanément leur lien.

« Ne redis plus jamais ça. » tonna-t-il

Il s'empêcha de la toucher davantage même s'il avait envie de lui agripper le bras pour la repousser. Sharan avait beau être dangereuse, il avait le pouvoir sur elle. Et par-dessus tout, elle réveillait le souvenir cuisant du jour où il avait tout perdu.

« Quelle différence ça fait, que ce soit toi ou moi qui le dise ? Tu lui es aussi inconnu que moi ! » rugit elle

« Ne me contredis pas, Sharan ! Tu feras exactement ce que je te dis de faire, pour ta propre vie ! »

Il n'avait nul autre moyen que de la menacer et Sharan sembla accuser le coup. Il sentit alors son propre ventre se tordre, le démangeant sérieusement. La jeune femme tentait de calmer sa rage et la contenait avec une délicatesse insoupçonnée. Si Severus n'était pas aussi énervé, il aurait même pu en être surprit. Mais la jeune femme avec le don de le pousser à bout, quoi qu'il arrive.

« Tu ne m'es d'aucune utilité, va-t'en »

Il lui tourna le dos aussi soudainement, s'éloignant de la jeune femme pour ne pas la revoir de la soirée. Si lui pouvait l'attaquer physiquement, il savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais le cran de le faire. Il le savait comme s'il l'avait créée et il venait de lui faire comprendre qu'il pourrait la détruire s'il le souhaitait. Le silence éloquent de la jeune femme laissa place au bruit de ses étoffes traînant au sol et s'éloignant, sortant de la chambre de Severus.

* * *

 _Hehey mes chers lecteurs ! Et voici un nouveau chapitre de No Mercy sans avoir pris une année de retard avant de vous le délivrer =) (en même temps, qui aurait l'idée d'oublier d'avoir oublié de demander à sa béta de lui retransmettre deux chapitres perdus T.T DONNEZ MOI UN RAPELTOUT !_

 _Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre? La gifle était-elle méritée? Comme l'a fait remarqué ma béta, Severus est encore jeune, il est encore au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres et totalement à la merci (ahah) de ses émotions concernant Lily. Mais je serais ravie d'avoir vos retours ! Merci encore à LadyVolderine et Ehlilou pour vos revieuws !_

 _A très bientôt !_


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 – No mercy**

* * *

 _Disclaimers : Tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à la magnifique JKR._

 _Beta : La splendide LycorisSnape ! N'hésitez pas à consulter son profil pour lire ses propres histoires entraînantes !_

* * *

 _Avril 1981_

Assigné à la préparation de potions de plus en plus proches de la magie noire, Severus restait la plupart du temps dans son laboratoire, accueillant de temps à autre le Seigneur qui venait surveiller ses travaux. Ces derniers reflétaient la précision des renseignements du Maitre qui semblait avoir réussi à introduire un espion dans l'Ordre du Phénix pour la première fois. Cependant son identité demeurait un grand secret pour sa sécurité dans l'autre camp et Lucius laissa même entendre dire qu'un autre espion était présent dans l'entourage d'Alice et Frank. Les deux partis étaient étroitement surveillés, donnant des migraines à Severus qui devait trouver une solution afin que le Seigneur choisisse le morveux des Longdubat à la place des Potter.

Sharan ne rentrait que la nuit depuis leur dispute et ce n'était pas plus mal pour Severus qui pouvait mieux réfléchir sans la présence incessante de la jeune femme. Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir, dans son malheur, qu'elle devenait de plus en plus instable, ravissant le Seigneur qui l'envoyait en première ligne lors des combats douloureux. Severus ressentait toutes ses blessures, toutes ses régénérations, maugréant silencieusement contre le lien que le Seigneur leur avait imposé. Aucune de ses recherches n'avait été concluante et maintenant que la vie de Lily était en jeu, il ne pouvait plus penser à autre chose qu'à elle.

Alors qu'il finissait une potion destinée à décupler les avantages monstrueux de Fenrir, la porte du laboratoire s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant passer la silhouette de Sharan dont des taches de sang parsemaient les robes.

« Tu ne m'as jamais répondu dans les cachots, que m'as-tu donné exactement comme potion ? »

Severus haussa les sourcils et se tourna vers la jeune femme qui venait de se planter furieusement derrière lui. Il se rendit compte à quel point leur proximité le rendait à la fois nerveux et serein. Derrière sa capuche, il sembla reconnaître un instant cette femme avec qui il partageait à présent tous les secrets tandis qu'elle redevenait une créature du mal lorsqu'ils s'éloignaient l'un de l'autre. Le ressentait-elle également ?

« Des potions à base de rosée de lune, d'aconit, de valériane ainsi que de sang de licorne. » dit-il, presque blasé.

Il était cependant surpris qu'elle ne lui pose la question que maintenant et sa réponse eut l'effet d'une bombe. Le cocktail qu'il lui avait donné était explosif, Sharan avait peut-être été enlevé avant la fin de ses études à Durmstrang mais elle connaissait chaque effet des ingrédients. Il sentit son propre cœur cesser de battre un instant, sous le choc mais Severus resta de marbre devant Sharan qui comprenait doucement ce qu'elle était devenue.

« Tu… m'as maudite ? » bégaya-t-elle

« Tu subissais trop d'effets secondaires, même un contre poison t'aurait détruite. Je devais te donner ce sang. »

Si Severus paraissait calme, Sharan était loin de l'être. Elle parvint malgré tout à se contenir avec une force remarquable. Il savait pourtant que l'information n'était pas anodine.

« Si ça peut te rassurer, j'ai dû en prendre aussi. » ajouta-t-il en se retournant

Il balaya d'un geste de baguette sa table de travail, laissant les ustensiles se laver et se ranger dans les armoires tout en s'éloignant de Sharan. Severus n'avait pas fait que suivre les ordres du Seigneur, il avait fait pire. Les intentions du Maître n'avaient pas été aussi perfides qu'au moment où Severus avait repris ses recherches en potions.. Il les avait maudit et les avait liés pour le pire.

L'esprit si indépendant de Sharan se cogna brutalement contre celui identique de Severus qui se retourna violemment vers elle. Contre attaquant rapidement par sa propre volonté, leurs barrières respectives tintèrent dans leur tête et ils se jaugèrent pendant un instant.

« Depuis quand cautionnes-tu un tel acte de barbarie ? » murmura-t-elle

Severus tiqua un instant alors qu'un sourire narquois naissait entre ses lèvres.

« Depuis quand as-tu des questions éthiques dans le genre ? »

Sharan sembla accuser le coup et rompit le contact rapidement en reculant un peu. Severus eut alors sa réponse : elle savait qu'elle redevenait humaine à son contact.

* * *

 _Hehey ! Me revoilà à vous livrer un nouveau chapitre de No Mercy avant la fin de l'année ! Je tiens à remercier Lady Volderine ainsi que LycorisSnape qui me suivent encore malgré les blancs que je laisse derrière moi surtout ! Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre? Je vous ai laissé quelques indices intéressants sur la condition de Sharan hein? N'hésitez pas à m'écrire ici ou par MP pour me donner votre avis, j'adore vous lire également ! Et je vous souhaite dores et déjà de très belles fêtes de fin d'année !_


End file.
